


Chosen  Ignorance

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Diabetic Marinette, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Manipulative Lila Rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: When Marinette was 13 her parents realized she had type 1 diabetes and always made sure she had her insulin and her blood sugar didn't plummet and all of her classmates knew. Cue Lila convincing Alya that Marinette's up yo no good.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 425





	Chosen  Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I offend anyone who has diabetes and I have tried to make sure everything that isn't out of Lila's mouth is accurate.

When she was thirteen Marinette’s parents began to notice something was off with her health, Some of them were easily brushed off as her being dehydrated but when they noticed her losing weight and being weak constantly the two decides to take her to the doctors and let them figured it out what was wrong, Type one diabetes aka insulin dependent diabetes.

“Marinette are you ready for school.” Sabine shouted, Marinette ran down checking her bag to make sure she had everything,” Yes Mama.” She said grabbing some fruit “Do you have your kit?” Her mom asked, Marinette took it out to show her “Good, and make sure to stop by for lunch!” Sabine shouted as Marinette sprinted out “ Alright mama bye!” Her daughter shouted back.

She managed to get to class with time to spare “Hey dudette.” Nino greeted, “Can I borrow your chemistry book for a sec?” he asked, “Sure.” She began rummaging through her bag and before emptying it all together.

Alya looked up from her phone “Um Marinette, what's this?” She questioned holding a small bag “Insulin.” Her friend responded not looking up from her search “Here’s the book, I’ll take that back thank you.” She said before handing the book to Nino and grabbing her kit

Alya was suspicious, Marinette hadn’t broth this up before and she told her everything why didn’t she tell her about this, anyway she’ll just ask Nino about this later.

\---

Lila and Alya were talking about Ayla’s suspicion “Why wouldn’t Marinette tell me, I’m her best friend I need to know these things!” She groaned. “It’s a bit suspicious.” Lila commented ‘Innocently’ “My friend the same but the found out about it when she was born.”

“What do you mean Lila?” Alya asked, “I’m just saying, It a bit wired that she found out so late and has to carry that needle around, My friend has to take her medicine once every two days or so.” She said, “Oh no you din’t think she has drugs in there?” She added ‘worry’ visible across her face.

“Marinette wouldn’t do that.” Alya defended weakly, “Then why didn’t she tell you? She’s lying and I can prove it.” Lila said, Ayla looked interested mention of proof.

\---

Alya sneaked into class while everyone was out and took out Marinette’s kit ‘This is concerning.’ She thought looking at the needles and tablets, She took the kit and ran out before anyone saw her, When she was outside she took out her phone “Hello I’d like to report something.”

\---

Later they where in class waiting for Miss Bustier to show up, Marinette’s phone went off and she glanced into her purse,Tikki was gesturing to her timer. She reached in her back to find her kit gone “Where is it!” She panicked, “What are you looking for Marinette?” Adrien asked concerned, “I can’t find my med kit have you seen it?” The two searched the classroom, Others pitching in.

“Told you she’d freak out without it.” Lila said, Alya nodded and watched Marinette search desperately, She was starting to shake and sweat when there was a knock on the door and an Officer walked in followed by Ms Bustier.

“Is Alya her- What is going on in here!” Ms Bustier shouted, The class had turned the place upside down in the search, “Marinette lost her Insulin kit, What’s she here for?” Nino questioned pointing at the policewoman.

“Someone reported the use off illegal drugs being used by a student, Is she okay?” The Officer asked looking at the pale Marinette, “Officer that’s the reason I called, I found needles and tablets in her insulin bag.” Ayla said showing a picture of the bag's contents.

“...Miss there is nothing illegal in there.” She said, Before he could ask how she got a picture Marinette fell and almost hit he head if not for Adrien and Alix catching her and the Officer ran over to help the girl.

“I’m going to need paramedics here patient is diabetic.” She shouted into her radio, He looked at her bracelet “Type one hasn’t received Insulin.” She added before turning to Ayla. “Did you tamper with her Medicine?” She questioned.

“I-I thought-” Alya stuttered, Lila cut in “We thought she was doing something illegal and were concerned.” Lila defend. “And you didn’t inform a teacher?” The Officer deadpanned, “Lila said that it wasn’t medicine and she’s taking it too often for it to be real.” Alya but in, Lila went pale at that.

“You two are coming with me, I’m calling your parents.” She sneered, After the Ambulance came and took care off Marinette she asked Ms Bustier for all their parent's numbers and had to tell one family their child was in the hospital and two others that their daughters were gonna be charged,” 

\---

Alya’s mother was livid and her daughter's explanation didn’t help her shock “Alya you can’t just take someone medicine if you think they're lying, out of everyone in your class you two, the new girls, don’t believe something that multiple people in your class knew about.” She screamed “But Lila-” “ISN’T A DOCTOR.” She screamed.

Lila’s mother was an overworked woman who upon learning off her daughters deeds was angry “I thought you were a good storyteller in your youth and spoke nothing of it but you have been hurting people and you nearly killed someone.” She shouted “It was Alya who-” “Hurt someone due to your lies.”

Marinette parents were furious and as soon as she was out of the hospital was sent to another school soon followed by Adrien since his dad was appalled the school didn't do anything about his son being harassed(that and Marinette was one of the few friends that his father approved off)

Lila and Alya were charged and give community service and a fine due to their age and had to be homeschooled and Ayla had to delete the lady-blog as punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos please


End file.
